Hate this & I'll love you
by Darts of Pleasure
Summary: Quando o ódio entre dois irmãos transformase em outro sentimento. Drama, Yaoi, Incesto. Shido e Bado. Contém Songfic


Antes de mais nada, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertecem! Ahhh, mas se me pertencessem, a série teria menos sangue e mais romances!

**AVISO:** No decorrer da fanfic, terá um romance incestuoso. Se não gosta, evite de começar a ler a fic desde agora e evite stress para você, e para mim também! Porque não vai dizer que eu não avisei e começar a mandar reviews mal educadas...

**Hate this & I'll love you**

Vagava pela neve que nunca parecia derreter, com os pensamentos perdidos e o peito cheio de ódio. Por toda a vida havia sido renegado como um membro de sua família, e vivia às sombras do irmão gêmeo, Shido. Não teve os privilégios que o outro tivera, muito menos soube o que era o carinho de seus pais, até porque só os vira uma vez, quando ia matar um coelho para poder se alimentar e o gêmeo apareceu em sua frente, dando a sua adaga a Bado. Essa era a única lembrança que mantinha dos familiares, e naquele momento prometera vingança! Não carregava mais nenhum sentimento em seu peito, a não ser o seu ódio por Shido e a vontade de recuperar o que também era seu por direito.

Por anos viveu escondido dos olhares alheios, seguindo sempre o gêmeo, camuflando-se na escuridão. Isso pode explicar o fato dele ter sido escolhido como um Guerreiro Deus que vivesse camuflado atrás do irmão, esperando que este morresse em combate para que pudesse assumir o posto que lhe era de direito. Até em seu dever como defensor de Odin, deveria ser um tigre das sombras.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, já conhecia todos os hábitos de Shido, desde o que fazia em sua vida particular a sua maneira de lutar. Algumas vezes ficava 24 horas seguindo o irmão, mantendo-se acordado durante a noite toda e também sabia todos os horários do irmão: que horas acordava, o tempo que demorava no banho, quando e como gostava de dormir. Tinha a noção de que estava obcecado pelo irmão e também pela idéia de acabar com a sua vida, mas sentia uma estranha sensação quando via alguém aproximar-se do gêmeo. Acabava por ignorar aquilo ou simplesmente transformava aquele sentimento em mais ódio, exatamente por não saber o que estava sentindo.

Sem perceber, havia entrado numa floresta que era fracamente iluminada pelo luar, e distante de onde observava o irmão. Respirava com dificuldade e os pensamentos estavam voltados mais uma vez para ele, mas pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos de ódio a Shido, dessa vez ele sentia pena do irmão, seguido de uma imensa angústia. Por pouco não baixou a guarda enquanto o vigiava e pôs tudo a perder ao ver o irmão chorar. Sua mente dizia que aquele era o momento tão esperado por ele, ideal para atacá-lo e consequentemente, derrota-lo, mas... Não conseguia mover o corpo, diante da batalha que o próprio travava em seu interior.

- Porque isso agora? – Permitiu-se gritar na escuridão, assustando alguns animais que dormiam. Respirou fundo, estranhando todo aquele seu repentino descontrole emocional, voltando a falar em um tom baixo, mas que ainda era perceptível toda a confusão em seu interior – Eu deveria ter acabado com ele! Não poderia ter deixado uma oportunidade como aquela passar!

Seu corpo tremia levemente e não era de frio, mas se culpava por querer o mal a alguém tão próximo de si. "Não julgue os seus laços sangüíneos com aquele idiota como sinal de proximidade! Para ele você não passa de um bastardo!". Repreendia-se mentalmente, tentando recompor a máscara de ódio que antes usava, mas estava completamente exausto.

Escorregou o corpo pela pedra suavemente até sentir o gelo abaixo do corpo, aproveitando para encostar as costas na pedra, suspirando longamente. Estava longe de casa, porém não sentia a mínima vontade de voltar para a sua modesta cabana. A neve, que lhe trazia antes más recordações do passado ao lembrar que nem sempre havia cobertas ou roupas suficientemente quentes para esquentar seu corpo durante as noites de frio rigoroso quando pequeno, agora o reconfortava. Fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer tudo o que se passava, e sem perceber, passou a murmurar a letra de uma música, que estranhamente o acalmava, apesar de refletir exatamente o que acontecia com ele.

**Fear and panic in the air**

_**(Medo e pânico no ar)**_

**I want to be free**

_**(Eu quero ser livre)**_

**From desolation and despair**

_**(Da desolação e desespero)**_

**And I feel like everything I saw**

_**(E eu sinto como tudo o que eu vi)**_

**Is being swept away**

_**(Está sendo removido)**_

**And I refuse to let you go**

_**(E eu me recuso a deixar você ir)**_

**I can't get it right**

_**(Eu não consigo fazer nada direito)**_

**Get it right**

_**(Fazer nada direito)**_

**Since I met you**

_**(Desde que te conheci)**_

****

Estava agora rindo dele mesmo, mas a música não parava de ecoar em sua mente... Quanto mais pensava em se vingar do irmão, sentia-se mais preso, dependente daquela situação onde o ódio falava mais alto. Temia ter se tornado tão dependente desses sentimentos que não fosse capaz de acabar com a vida de Shido. Porque essa era a única explicação plausível para não ter matado o gêmeo enquanto ele estava totalmente vulnerável... Será que ele involuntariamente estava gostando da sensação de observar o irmão?

- Não! Isso é absurdo! – ainda mantinha o tom baixo de voz, falando sozinho, olhando para o céu. Pensava seriamente sobre o assunto, tentando entender o que sentia pelo irmão.

Sim, ele desejava ser livre... E como! Sentia-se cada vez mais sufocado por todo aquele ódio que devastou sua alma desde a infância. Não queria ser apenas a sombra de alguém! Gostaria e merecia ser reconhecido pelos seus feitos e sua coragem, ou não teria sido escolhido como um dos defensores do Deus Odin.

Agora, como estava mais calmo, deixa os pensamentos fluírem como eles queriam, e sem que percebesse, estava pensando no irmão novamente. Por mais que não admitisse, sentia-se diferente ao observar Shido nos treinos, vez ou outra comparando ambos os corpos, abismado com tamanha semelhança. Foi ao observar Shido que notou o quão belo era, especialmente quando se esforçava fisicamente, ficando com as feições coradas, respirando com os lábios entreabertos e os cabelos levemente desalinhados devido os movimentos rápidos e ágeis. Estranhava as reações de seu corpo sempre que estava diante do irmão, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e os pelos da nuca arrepiados.

"Já estou pensando nisso de novo?" – Bado surpreendia-se todas as vezes que pensava nessas cenas, sentindo-se traído pela sua mente a cada vez que ela o forçava a relembrar do corpo de Shido. Por mais que buscasse afastar esses pensamentos, sentia as bochechas corarem e ao fechar os olhos, parecia que revivia a cena novamente, as imagens ficando cada vez mais nítidas. Podia ver claramente Shido entrando no banheiro, indo em direção ao box e despindo-se despreocupadamente, mas aquilo soava como uma pequena provocação aos seus olhos. A mesma pele alva, o mesmo corte de cabelo, o mesmo olhar, triste e solitário...

**Loneliness be over**

_**(Solidão vai acabar)**_

**When will this loneliness be over?**

_**(Quando essa solidão vai acabar)**_

Solidão era a sua única e mais fiel companhia. Havia aprendido a apenas confiar em si próprio, já que até os seus familiares foram capazes de abandoná-lo a própria sorte quando ainda era um bebê, talvez esperando que não agüentasse por muito tempo e morresse ali, mas ele estava vivo! E para provar a sua força, sua missão era acabar com a vida de Shido, já que era o único que ainda restava vivo daquilo que deveria ser a sua família.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, acabar com a vida do irmão parecia ser tão estranho! Durante todo o tempo que observara Shido, percebeu que tinham muito mais coisa em comum do que imaginara. Eram solitários, não gostavam de dar satisfações sobre suas vidas para ninguém, tanto que não tinham amigos. Para Bado, a natureza era o seu refúgio... Estava agora chorando em seu porto seguro, por não saber mais o que fazer. Se antes ele estava decidido a matar o seu gêmeo, agora sua cabeça estava dividida entre receios, mas porque esse sentimento de proteção a Shido?

- Ele não merece isso! Se a minha vida inteira foi um inferno, foi tudo graças a esse maldito! Fui renegado da minha família, dado como morto porque tive esse desgraçado como irmão gêmeo! – Bado levanta-se da neve, e erguendo um dedo em riste para o nada, continua a esbravejar sozinho – Tudo aquilo que ele viveu, me pertencia! Ele roubou a minha casa, meus pais e a minha vida!

Acabou sentando-se novamente, e num gesto nervoso, bagunçou os cabelos esverdeados, tentando pôr uma ordem em seus pensamentos. Se fosse possível, queria voltar a ser racional e a ter consciência que acima de qualquer atração ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estar sentindo pelo irmão, além do ódio, não deveria ser mais importante do que o seu orgulho ferido! Não agüentando mais toda aquela confusão, acabou entregando-se ao cansaço, encostando as costas na pedra mais uma vez, deixando que seu raciocínio fluísse da maneira que desejava.

**Life will flash before my eyes**

_**(A vida irá piscar diante os meus olhos)**_

**So scared to be lost**

_**(Tanto medo de me perder)**_

**I want to touch the other side**

_**(Eu quero tocar o outro lado)**_

**And the world**

_**(E o mundo)**_

**Thinks they are to blame**

_**(Pensa que eles são tão culpados)**_

**Why can't we see**

_**(Porque não podemos ver)**_

**That when we bleed, we bleed the same**

**_(Que quando sangramos, sangramos da mesma forma)_**

**I can't get it right**

_**(Eu não consigo fazer nada direito)**_

**Get it right**

_**(Fazer nada direito)**_

**Since I met you**

_**(Desde que te conheci)**_

**Loneliness be over**

_**(Solidão vai acabar)**_

**When will this loneliness be over?**

_**(Quando essa solidão vai acabar)**_

Finalmente parou para se perguntar a quanto tempo nutria todo esse ódio e quanto tempo de sua vida foi perdida apenas para seguir o irmão às escondidas, desde antes mesmo ser escolhido como a sombra da armadura divina de Shido. Não recordava ao certo, mas devia ter menos de dez anos de idade, quando tentou matar um coelho, buscando alimento, mas fora interrompido por Shido, sua cópia fiel, só que com uma educação e situação monetárias bem melhores do que a sua. Enquanto ele era obrigado a caçar a sua própria comida, e do seu pai adotivo, Shido tinha a chance de escolher o que comeria. As diferenças não paravam por aí. Shido era um homem culto, e enquanto ainda não era orfão, aproveitou para estudar nas melhores escolas do Leste Europeu, mas uma fatalidade ainda não desvendada por completo culminou na morte dos seus pais. Um velho tio de Shido ofereceu-se para administrar as finanças da família, mas acabou gastando praticamente tudo o que havia sobrado da herança do rapaz, mas este soube como recuperar uma parte do dinheiro e a viver confortavelmente com o que tinha, conseguindo por fim salvar alguns negócios que sua família mantinha já a algumas gerações.

Mas para Bado, aquilo tudo não importava. Queria ele ter tido a vida que Shido tivera, mas não apenas pela situação financeira da sua família durante a sua infância, mas sim pela falta que a base familiar lhe trouxe. Não que o senhor que o encontrou e o abrigou fosse uma má pessoa, mas após descobrir um pedaço da sua verdadeira história, passou a não mais enxergar o homem como seu pai, mas sim alguém que tivera pena de um bebê e o criou. Não tinha raiva dele, mas apenas não o via como alguém de sua família, ou melhor, nunca tivera uma, mas sentiu o peito doer no leito de morte do velho, pois estava perdendo ali a única pessoa com quem pode contar em toda sua vida. Passou a ser uma sombra desde então, um belo tigre branco solitário.

Mantinha os olhos fechados, controlando sua respiração, finalmente ficando mais calmo. Lembrar da sua vida não era o melhor passatempo que tinha, muito menos quando se está sozinho, no meio da neve. Uma coisa poderia ter certeza: seus sentimentos agora estavam abalados de tal forma que ele teria maiores problemas para aniquilar o irmão e virar o verdadeiro Guerreiro Deus, mas não tentaria entender o porquê estava assim agora, aquilo era exaustivo demais. Levantou-se do chão, fitando com uma certa ternura o seu local de desabafo, e limpando suas roupas, resolveu voltar para casa antes que adormecesse por ali mesmo.

Voltou a seguir a trilha que o fez entrar tão fundo na floresta, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Rapidamente identificou onde estava, e por sorte não estava tão longe assim de casa. Seu cansaço e frustração eram tantos, que ao regressar a pequena cabana, onde morava desde pequeno, não teve vontade de comer ou até mesmo tomar um banho, mesmo que rápido. Estava exausto emocionalmente! Um leve sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto quando sentiu o colchão da sua camada ranger ao se deitar sobre ela, não demorando muito para adormecer em um sono sem sonhos... pelo menos em seu sono o rapaz merecia um descanso de verdade.

_Continua..._

() A música usada nesse capítulo chama-se "Map of the Problematique", do Muse.

_Algumas outras notas sobre a fic:_

Esse é o meu primeiro romance incestuoso, e com os personagens de Asgard. Espero que não fique muito OOC, e desde já aviso que será apenas esse casal, não irão aparecer os outros Guerreios Deuses!

E se eu tive a coragem de concluir o primeiro capítulo, eu devo agradecer em especial a minha querida amiga e beta, Áries sin (que me incentivou – a sua maneira, claro – a continuar a escrever esse drama) e a minha querida Dark Fox, por me fazer amar cada vez mais os tigrinhos!

Agora é só esperar o próximo capítulo! Que vai depender da minha inspiração, é claro... Ou dependendo das reviews risos

_Mila B._


End file.
